Space Ghost and Dino Boy
Space Ghost and Dino Boy is an animated science fiction television series created by Alex Toth and produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions. The series first aired on CBS from September 10, 1966, to September 7, 1968. The series was composed of two unrelated segments: Space Ghost, depicting the adventures of a heroic hero in outer space, and Dino Boy in the Lost Valley, centering around a young boy stranded in an unknown prehistoric valley. Each episode contained one segment of Dino Boy sandwiched between two segments of Space Ghost, except for the final two episodes which featured three Space Ghost segments. Space Ghost and Dino Boy appeared in reruns on Cartoon Network from 1992-2000. In 2000, The series began airing on Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang. Segments Space Ghost Space Ghost, along with teenaged sidekicks Jan and Jace and their monkey Blip, fight villains in outer space. Usually Space Ghost's sidekicks would get captured or trapped by the villains and Space Ghost would have to defeat the villains and save the day. His villains included Zorak, Brak and his brother Sisto, Creature King, Black Widow (aka Spider Woman), Lokar, Moltar, and Metallus. Space Ghost has the powers of invisibility, flight, a force field, an x-ray like visio penatron beam that comes from his mask, and the ability to project any kind of energy from his wristbrands. He has occasionaly displayed super strength, which may be connected to his bands. Dino Boy in the Lost Valley Dino Boy is a young boy named Todd who parachuted out of a crashing plane with his parents still on board. He lands in an unknown South American valley where dinosaurs, cavemen, and prehistoric mammals somehow have survived alongside some strange creatures and various tribes like the Moss Men, the Rock Pygmies, and others. Dino Boy then meets the caveman Ugh (who saves Dino Boy from a saber-tooth tiger when he first arrives) and his pet Brontosaurus Bronty who become his friends in the episodes to come. The Dino Boy segments were similar in many ways to the 1960 film Dinosaurus!, which also features a young boy befriending a caveman and a Brontosaurus. Cast Space Ghost *Gary Owens — Space Ghost *Ginny Tyler — Jan, Black Widow *Tim Matheson — Jace *Don Messick — Blip, Moltar, Zorak, Sisto *Keye Luke — Brak *Ted Cassidy – Metallus *Paul Frees - Brago, Dr. Nightmare Dino Boy in the Lost Valley *Johnny Carson (who soon reverted to his full name, John David Carson, because of the talk show host) — Todd/Dino Boy *Mike Road — Ugh *Don Messick — Bronty *Gary Owens - Opening Narration Episodes With the exception of the final two episodes (the "Council of Doom" episodes), each episode featured two Space Ghost segments with one Dino Boy segment in-between them. Space Ghost Episode 1 *"The Heat Thing" *"Marooned" *"Zorak" Episode 2 *"The Lizard Slavers" *"The Moss Men" *"The Web" Episode 3 *"The Creature King" *"The Treemen" *"The Sandman" Episode 4 *"The Evil Collector" *"The Fire God" *"The Drone" Episode 5 *"Homing Device" *"The Mighty Snow Creature" *"The Robot Master" Episode 6 *"The Iceman" *"The Wolf People" *"Hi-Jackers" Episode 7 *"The Energy Monster" *"Valley of the Giant" *"The Lure" Episode 8 *"The Cyclopeds" *"The Ant Warriors" *"The Schemer" Episode 9 *"Lokar, King of the Killer Locusts" *"The Bird Riders" *"Space Sargasso" Episode 10 *"Brago" *"Giant Ants" *"Revenge of the Spider Woman" Episode 11 *"Attack of the Saucer Crab" *"The Rock Pygmies" *"Space Birds" Episode 12 *"The Time Machine" *"Danger River" *"Nightmare Planet" Episode 13 *"Space Armada" *"The Vampire Men" *"The Challenge" Episode 14 *"Jungle Planet" *"The Terrible Chase" *"Ruler of the Rock Robots" Episode 15 *"Glasstor" *"The Sacrifice" *"The Space Ark" Episode 16 *"The Sorcerer" *"The Maksman" *"The Space Piranhas" Episode 17 *"The Ovens of Moltor" *"The Spear Warriors" *"Transor, the Matter Mover" Episode 18 *"The Gargoyloids" *"The Worm People" *"The Looters" Episode 19 *"The Council Of Doom, Part One: The Meeting" *"The Council Of Doom, Part Two: Clutches Of Creature King" *"The Council Of Doom, Part Three: The Deadly Trap" Episode 20 *"The Council Of Doom, Part Four: The Molten Monsters Of Moltar" *"The Council Of Doom, Part Five: Two Faces Of Doom" *"The Council Of Doom, Part Six: The Final Encounter" Home Release Warner Home Video released Space Ghost and Dino Boy: The Complete Series on DVD on July 17, 2007. The DVD edition presents the episodes on two double-sided DVDs, but alters the order of the episodes from the original air-date order. Category:Shows Category:1960s shows Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:Shows older than the network Category:Boomerang